


流亡者 In Exile

by Wordon



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 微科幻向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: “你是个怪人。”Reese说，“在这个时代，你不需要‘知道’自己在做什么，只要‘感觉到’自己在做什么就可以了。”Finch打量着他，“你是这么想的吗，Reese先生？”





	流亡者 In Exile

额角传来阵阵尖锐的痛，移除掉芯片后他花了一些时间来适应自主进行的运动，没有神经系统的辅助，行走和维持平衡成了需要耗费精力去处理的事。John Reese扯下了虚拟现实反应面罩，扔在地上一脚踩了上去。微型处理器被破坏后，织物表面的面部展示层闪烁了一刻，变成了暗淡的灰色。他把它扔在了垃圾桶里，机械的吱嘎声让他知道这件带有定位功能的物品已经被彻底粉碎、进入了废物利用的循环里。

他快步走开，尽管已经切断了和都市网络的联系，警察仍有可能靠定位这只垃圾桶而找到他。穿行在身着相同的灰色紧身衣的行人中，他有意躲避着迎面而来的人。他已经不会被检测到了，因此其他人由神经网络制订的的行动轨迹将不会躲避他，如果发生了碰撞，神经网络就将发现他的存在。

这是个繁忙的都市，有先进的交通网络和导航系统的人们可以在任何时间畅通无阻地到达自己的目的地，但对于剥夺了上述权利的他而言，这条路实在是拥挤又混乱：灰衣的行人双眼空洞地望着前方，在彼此间极其微小的距离中各自保持匀速前进，不时进行游刃有余的躲避动作；气动运载车常常突然停在马路上，接走乘客后又高速离开；昂贵的私人飞行器和警用摩托在半空中横冲直撞，留下乳白色的气体在阳光下缓缓散去。Reese谨慎地躲避着上述的一切，穿越马路前，他不得不停下来跟随能在反应面罩里看到交通灯颜色的其他人身边，等着和他们一起行动。

运载车在面前川流不息，和服饰、飞行器及其他事物一样，它也是浅灰色的，这种颜色使它们最大程度地避免了温度的影响，表面的涂料也非常利于被识别。建筑多是乳白色的，光亮整洁，闪烁的玻璃点缀其间，让它们看起来就像是一排排闪亮的象牙。

Reese收回目光，身边的行人开始向路对面移动，他正要迈开步子，突然被余光扫到的东西吸引了。

那是路对面的一个男人，他穿着褐色的外套和橙色的背心，戴着副黑框眼镜，在一片灰白之中格外显眼。男人站在一片树荫下，拈着片树叶观察着，像是发现了Reese的注视，他抬起眼来，越过其他的行人望向了他。

Reese愣了一下，身边人突然行动起来，他不得不跟着走了起来。绕出行人大军之后，他犹豫着走向了那个男人。

他确定男人不是被虚拟现实渲染的另一个普通市民，但或许会是刚刚暴力取出控制神经的芯片所带来的副作用——空想或是幻觉。他的步伐已经比刚失去辅助时稳健了许多，他观察四周，视力和反应能力也没有丝毫的下降。把目光放回到男人身上，后者看着他走来，张开嘴发出了稳定清晰的声音：“你好。”

Reese张了张嘴，艰难地唤起一切关于语言的记忆：“你好。”

太久远了。自从神经网络和量子计算机的突破性发明以来，人们已经习惯了直接通过思维进行的沟通，语言只用于阅读文字资料和理解久远的影视资料上。如果你的想法能被准确无误地表达出来，有什么必要先转化成一种符号的组合呢？

但他现在就在进行这件事，用这种低效的、磨损性强的方式和这个陌生人沟通（或者叫对话，用语言来表达的话）着，而后者似乎为他的反应十分满意，道：“我是Harold Finch。你有语言化的名字吗？”

是的。需要用语言来念诵、记忆和识别的名称，而不是可以在一瞬间被扫描、并且从云端读取信息的条形码。他有这个。“John Reese。”

Finch微笑了一下。“很棒。”

Reese比划了一下他的眼眶：“所以……你是戴着识别眼镜吗？”他听说过过去一些对面罩的柔性纤维过敏的人，不得不使用专用的镜片来接入虚拟现实。

“这个？”Finch指了指自己的镜框，“只是树脂片而已，不会看到奥兹仙境。”

他们尴尬地沉默了一刻，Finch甩了甩胳膊，开口道：“嗯……我在等饮料，你想喝什么吗？”

“黑咖啡，如果不麻烦的话。”他加了一句客套的话，这是他从那些古典小说和电影里看到的。

“好的。”

他注意到Finch没有拿出数据面板来点餐，和其他人一样，这个男人只要从大脑中下令就可以定到需要的东西，或者——报警。这种顾虑清晰地出现在他脑海里，但他却没有丝毫的恐慌。不知为什么，他觉得这个固执地穿着久远时代的服装的男人，不会举报他这个现代社会的幽灵。

树荫下的小店窗口推出了一个纸盘，Finch走了过去，他好像瘸着一条腿，端起纸盘转身时，上半身也显得十分僵硬。Reese走上前接过了自己的饮料，道谢后不由得又瞟了这人一眼，后者打开饮料的盖子吹了吹，这个实际没有必要的动作在温热的茶水上掀起一片涟漪。

“哦，又忘了，它提供的是恒温饮料。”Finch皱了皱鼻子，喝了一口茶，“我该加上备注的，这个温度的茶——有种泡成后放了很久的感觉。”

虽然事实是现泡的茶水经过了降温处理，但Reese很同意他的意见。滚烫的茶水和咖啡会有浓郁的香气，但这一杯温吞水除了安全和好入口以外，实在鸡肋得很。

他们顺着街道从市中心走到了不太拥挤的城区，Finch的步伐让他有些在意，思来想去还是问了出来：“你的腿——为什么不进行治疗？”医院的克隆技术可以解决这个。

Finch的声音有些疲惫，他喘着气道：“我想我还是比较偏好原装的。”

Reese慢下步子，“抱歉，我忘了今天有多热了。”他说。

他仍穿着现代服饰，后者的温度调节器会给他的身体提供始终如一的适宜温度，但Finch的衣服显然不适合在盛夏的天气活动。

Finch摆了摆手：“不，”他停下来舒了口气，“我是太久没走过这么远了。”

他们在路边的长椅上坐了下来，长椅看起来是冷硬的银色，但覆盖在上面的工业橡胶带来了舒适的触感。Finch靠在靠背上，松了口气。

“你是怀旧主义者吗？”Reese问。

Finch想了想道：“算是一种。你呢？”

Reese笑了一声，颇有些自嘲的意味。他没有回答，Finch瞥了他一眼，没有追问下去。

他们的长椅处在一片环境调节林的边缘，夏风拂过，树叶发出沙沙的声音。

“缺乏运动？”Reese问。

“嗯。”Finch道。

“没有试试新的活动中心？”

全新的设计，超过三百万种场景的沉浸式体验，甚至根据回忆对过往的场景进行还原。自然风在各个场景中有着截然不同的表现，配合着各种地形的完美模拟。大部分技术来自于职业培训机构，后者在各种天灾人祸的模拟上有更为出色的表现——尽管在这个极有秩序的世界，真正遇到灾难的机会越来越小了。

“试过。”男人抿了抿唇，“空气很清新，草地的质感很真实——但我没法把自己其实是在踩着一段履带在一个小房间里移动的想法抛掉。所以，”他小幅度地摇了摇头，动作中有种谨慎和小心，“我选择出来走走。”

一个少女带着条金毛犬从他们身边走过，少女由肢体辅助和网络导航牵引着，眼球有规律地扫描着虚空中的字句，似乎正在看着什么资料。金毛犬跑到她脚边，她敷衍地摸了摸它的头。金毛犬感到无趣跑开了，它没有牵引绳，但跑到一定距离就乖乖地停了下来，因为离开主人一定距离或触到某些设施的电子栅栏就会受到电击。少女终于看完了资料，逗弄着大狗和它玩了起来，金毛雀跃着绕着她打转，一前一后地跑出了两人的视线。

“你是个怪人。”Reese说，“在这个时代，你不需要‘知道’自己在做什么，只要‘感觉到’自己在做什么就可以了。”

Finch打量着他，“你是这么想的吗，Reese先生？”

马路气动系统的嘶鸣突然剧烈了起来，Reese抬起头，下意识地把手伸到衣内，却被Finch拉住了手腕。他握着镭射枪对Finch皱起眉，后者对他摇摇头。与此同时警用摩托已经出现在了面前，别的运载车不得不迅速躲避，一瞬间马路上划出无数灰色的虚影，然后才重新恢复了秩序。

警用摩托上下来的是在紧身衣外穿着特制夹克的男人，面罩上展示的是一张双眉粗黑、异常严肃的面孔，那件夹克下的武器杀伤力远超出了都市警察和FBI的水平，这也是为什么他胸口上的条码比其他人多了一道——那是特别识别编码，会在普通人的视野里进行必要的渲染，比如变成某个熟人，比如隐形。

CIA特工飞快地扫描了他，Finch的手依然紧握着他的手腕，但Reese随时准备甩开它向特工发起攻击——如果特工发现他是逃犯的话。

但特工很快直起身，Finch望向他，他们之间一定通过神经网络进行了沟通，然后特工跨上摩托，在路上略一助跑便飞走了。

手腕上的力气松开了，Reese也松开了武器，诧异地扭头望向Finch：“你做了什么？”

“修改了你的属性。”Finch把手掌贴在大腿上，刚才的行动让他手心出了一层冷汗，“你刚刚被识别成了宠物，那位特工以为自己看错了，向我道了歉。”

Reese大张着嘴:“宠物？”

“你有体温反应但没有神经网络芯片，只能修改成宠物。不过我想——或许他会以为我在养一只熊什么的吧。”

“但……怎么做到的？属性是由系统预设的，没人能改变——就算是黑客也不行。”

他篡改过自己的身份——在执行任务的时候。他可以欺骗系统把自己看作亿万富翁、军火走私商、政治要员，但是变成宠物、机器人或者物体？这是绝对不可能的。“即使你能篡改数据，也不可能跨过生物扫描，两者的矛盾是不可回避的。”

造成这一切的男人只是扬了扬眉，喝掉了最后一口茶水：“那你刚才经历的是什么呢？”

Reese瞪着他，Finch站起身道：“你饿了吗，Reese先生？我们可以先吃点东西。”

“你是在吊人胃口，Finch。”

“确实，但我也要找一个合适的场所，才能解释你看到的东西。”Finch站起身，“所以，汉堡还是披萨？我查到附近有几家店评分很高。”

十分钟后，他们在一家披萨店外的餐桌旁坐了下来。头上的墨绿色雨棚让他们在炎夏中有了放松的机会，机器人把无叶风扇推到了他们身边，调整角度来避免吹凉刚出炉的食物。

“所幸，至少食物还没有被模拟染指。”Finch看着面前散着热气的乳酪披萨愉快地说。

“可能会少了一个叫着‘用餐愉快’的AR小丑。”Reese拿起一片，滚烫的面饼盛着融化着酱汁的奶酪和撒料，罗勒碎散着喷香的气味，薄薄的面饼火候正好，微焦却不失柔韧和水分。

“对那我可不觉得可惜。”Finch对尖角咬了下去，出炉后洒在表面的橄榄油让这一切滋味都鲜活地跃动了起来。

Reese扬起头，机器人正把一摞外卖盒放在运输机上，后者会在最短的时间内将食物送到目的地，不论那是普通的公寓还是帝国大厦的顶端。

午餐时段，人行道再次变得拥挤起来，穿着灰色紧身衣的人们各自去往心仪的餐厅，一边在神经网络上读查阅信息或处理工作。他们繁忙却安静，虚拟现实反应面罩让他们能看到一个缤纷多彩的世界，高密度的耳塞能确保他们只听得到需要和必要的声音，神经网络让他们只要集中精神就能跟彼此进行沟通，传统的发声器官咽喉则被闲置下来，只有意外的发生才会让它发出原始的呼号。

这是七月的正午，树叶沙沙作响，气动交通发出细微的嘶鸣，偶尔有鸟啁啾几声，剩下的，就是无机的鞋跟在马路上踏出的声音。脚步声节奏不一，响度不同，有的像小军鼓嗒嗒脆响，有的则像定音鼓沉沉嗡鸣，混在一起，就是一片音调平板的混乱鼓点。它们还没到嘈杂或是吵闹的地步，但是听着那种声音——尽管知道那只是脚步声——也会觉得地面仿佛在震动。一切都在这些人的运动中颤抖。

Finch也望着这些人，没有经过虚拟现实的渲染，他们都穿着一样的、紧紧地贴在身体上的灰色服装，不管勾勒出来的线条是火辣还是臃肿。他们彼此照面却不相见，偶尔有抽出神观察四周的，也常常被各种装饰和广告所吸引。那是虚拟现实面罩给予的仙境，一个色彩斑斓、繁忙精彩的世界。他们可以随时变换衣物的颜色和款式，给讨厌的人打上标签，他们可以在看到心仪商品的一瞬间就把它买回家，只因为除了食物的一切都由模块组成，买下的只是模块的组合方式而已。他们可以关掉不喜欢的声音，比如商店太响的音乐，但是除非买了特权，否则大企业的广告是无法被屏蔽的。他们可以和身边的人全无误解地沟通，思想和意识一触即明了，不需要解释，也不存在误会。他们可以在短时间内接触大量的信息，尽管大脑来不及储存，需要的时候总能从云端读取。他们的世界高效、快捷、直接，每个人所有的空间或许依然狭小，但虚拟现实工程却能让他们感受到前所未有的自由。他们可以在家里漫步数公里，忽略掉自己只是在履带上行走的事实。或者享受一个宽大的卧室，忽略掉“宽大”只是模块飞快地变化为新的家具的事实。

“不需要‘知道’自己在做什么，只要‘感觉到’自己在做什么就可以吗，Reese先生？”

Reese收回目光，Finch仍望着灰色的人群，一边说：“像这样，赤裸、荒诞……荒芜？”

“如果这样就可以的话，你为什么要逃离呢？”

Reese一时无言。完全的无言，即使是用神经网络来沟通，他也没法回给Finch一个像样的想法。事实是，他脑中一片混乱。

“我是个逃犯。”Reese说，然后意识到这句话并不达意，“不，我是必须逃离那里，但是我……”他深吸了一口气，没有说话。

如果他从未扔下面罩，如果他从未挖出嵌在头上的芯片，那再过一百年这样的生活也没有问题。但现在，一切都改变了。

他望着面前的食物，正圆形的面饼上，是完美的、正圆的乳酪层。人类是不会做出这么整齐的披萨的，没有必要，也做不到。

机器人端上了一份冰激凌，上面浇着樱桃糖浆，撒着杏仁片。“他们准备在城市的上空造一个穹顶。”Finch舀了一勺说，“半通风的，用来监测空气质量、控制昆虫和鸟类的进出。必要的时候可以调节天气，或者防止疫情的蔓延。”

Reese感到有些呼吸困难。

Finch含着那团冰奶油，樱桃糖浆有股沁人心脾的清甜，深红的颜色在冰淇淋球上蔓延着，流到边缘的泛了些紫。

“我能修改你的属性，是因为我能修改都市神经网络系统，”他用勺子搅着杯里的白色固体，“因为它就是我造的。”

Reese瞪大了眼，这句话就像一杯冰水浇在了他的头上，他的意识模糊了一下，大脑飞快地运转起来。

“但我想它可能出了些问题——人们使用它的方法出了些问题。”Finch说，“我没想过世界会变成这个样子：紧身衣，面罩，还有灰白的建筑。我知道它会带来天翻地覆的变化，但我不知道这变化会如此地巨大。”

“虚拟现实和模块化技术的发展速度是我没有预料到的，结合神经网络，它们构成了现在的世界。有人说这个时代给了人前所未有的自由，但我无法同意这个观点。这个时代……让人窒息。”

“我不是完全的怀旧主义者，我不想回到那个癌症还是绝症、残疾不可修补的时代去，但现在这个时代，它让我没法勾起对家的感情。我住在这里，但它没有一点温度。”

“你要……毁了它吗？”Reese问。

Finch翘了翘嘴角，一个无力的弧度：“不。很多人还指望着它。”

“你厌恶它。”

男人靠在了椅背上：“还不至于。我只是……对它失望。”

Reese的心被扯了一下。他无言地看着对面的人，这个不合时宜地穿着西服套装的人，固执地承受着身体的残疾的人，让他在心生敬意的同时，有了些怜悯和悲哀。

Finch坐直了身：“我会修改你的属性，让你重新得到合法的身份。如果你不想回去，城郊会有给你的安全屋。在那里没有人会伤害你。”

Reese愣了神。“为什么要这么做？”

Finch苦涩地勾了下唇角：“这是唯一弥补的方法了，不是吗？我不会收回已经造成的一切，但我至少能保证不想生活于此的人有一条生路。”

“但迟早有一天，你会被当局发现的，而他们会不惜一切代价来清理你这样的人。”

“但是Reese先生，不管有没有被发现，迟早有一天我也会死的。”Finch注视着他，“而我不想就这么离开。”

“Finch……”

男人笑了笑，假装无视了他的担忧：“所以，你是想回去还是继续‘流浪’？”

Reese没有回答。Finch忽然对他皱起了眉：“你在流血，Reese先生。”

“我以为刚见面时你就注意到了。”Reese开了个玩笑。

“不，那会儿它很快就止住了。”Finch站起身，用手绢按压着他额角的伤口，“你一定是把它扯裂了。”Finch拿起手绢，咒了一声，“该死，它止不住。我们去找医生。”

Reese拉住了他的手：“不，Finch。”

“我会伪造你的身份，一切都会很顺利的。”

“不，”他笑着摇起了头，尽管这个动作让疼痛和头晕都加重了，“我不需要那个。听着，Finch，你惹上麻烦了，他们知道——知道你在帮助流亡者。”眼前的世界模糊起来，但他拉着Finch手腕的力气加大了，“我的时间已经用完了，下一个人——不会等到用完时间才动手。”

Finch愣住了，Reese的血已经渗出了手帕，让他指间一片湿滑。

“小心你遇到的人，Finch。”Reese说，“活下去。”

紧握在手腕上的手指松开了，Reese倒在了他身上。一阵阵耳鸣袭来，神经网络里，他得到了CIA正在接近的信息。

他扶着Reese的身体，后者沉甸甸地靠在他怀里，额角的伤贴在他小腹上，来往的行人都没有看出什么不当。他试着扳起Reese的头，却发现自己的两只手都抖得厉害。擦去仍汩汩流出的血，他在伤口中看到了一个闪亮的薄片。那是负有指令的芯片，因为Reese之前断开了神经网络，所以他根本无从得知这个流亡者真实的身份：收到指令谋杀系统创造者的特工。

*你得走了，Harold。*

“我知道……”Finch低声说。他望着街道尽头的十字路口，灰色紧身衣的行人中，穿着夹克的特工格外显眼。有一瞬间他露出了无助的表情，环着Reese的脖颈，不知所措。然后他俯下身，轻吻男人的额头后，从伤口中取出了指令芯片。把男人头斜靠在椅背上，他顺着神经网络得出的路线匆匆离去。

沉浸在自己世界的行人们望着前方的虚空漫步着，墨绿色遮阳棚下的藤椅上，机器人推了推Reese的身体。载满外卖的白色运输机缓缓升起，机器人亮起了红蓝交替的求救指示灯，行人的路径绕开了披萨店，穿夹克的特警跑到了凉棚下，更多的运载车停在了马路上，警用飞行器在空中盘旋。

Finch看了最后一眼，踏进了公共运载车中。

 

 

CIA档案——40021769*********4607（John Reese）

307A年毕业于陆军游骑兵学校

307A~307F年 第75游骑兵团

307F~3082年 第82空降师

3082~3087年 第一特种部队三角洲分队 同年在军事任务中失踪

3088~3094年 中央情报局

3094年6月29日 在任务中抗命导致任务失败

3094年7月4日 行动处决定对其进行清除

3094年7月17日 将承担绝密任务以抵偿过失

3094年7月19日 行动超过限定时间，依据此前决定，执行清理

 

 

指令芯片是一种只在条件成熟的情况下将情报提供给执行者、并将在超出时间限制时抹杀执行者的芯片。这一芯片有效防止了任务相关信息的泄露，在执行者接触到他们不该得知的信息时尤其有效。

 

神经网络常指生物神经网络或人工神经网络，此处则指一项新发明，使人类的神经系统可以由计算机的控制，从而免于在日常运动中浪费精力，同时也能无差错地将一人的想法传递于他人。本文中的未来人能借助神经网络登入互联网，进行社交、查询和学习。未来人借助特别的芯片来接入互联网，同时芯片也会对其定位，都市神经网络也在后台监控着所有人的活动。

 

The Machine是都市神经网络的监控者，它被给予了接触一切信息的特权，来阻止谋杀和威胁大众安全的危机。相对的，它只能提供涉事者的社保号码，不能提供任何其他的信息，也不得采取任何行动，城市的运转仍由政府机构来维持。本文中Finch拥有了The Machine的后门，但只能接触和修改信息，不能让The Machine采取行动。

 

Reese的实际履历更丰富，这里只挑了几个，更详细的部分可以在:http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/John_Reese得到。  
原谅我对履历不能做这么细的还原。


End file.
